


You're perfect

by Mychemicalships



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray might not think that he's perfect, but Mikey does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have a problem with writing really short stupid stories.

"Ray, come here." Mikey ordered, walking toward the bathroom. Ray followed, being pulled in front of the mirror. He closed his eyes, avoiding his reflection. "Open your eyes." Mikey said softly. Ray did, seeing his face staring back at him. Mikey lifted his shirt of of his body. 

"Mikey, I don't see why-"

"Ray, I'm teaching you a lesson. You are perfect." Mikey said, his arms wrapping around Ray's waist from behind him. "Your lips are so kissable. Look at them. And they're soft, too." Mikey's hand drifted up to Ray's face, his thumb brushing over Ray's lips. "Your eyes are so intense, so brown and pretty." Mikey said, meeting Ray's gaze in the mirror. "And I love your smile." Mikey tickled Ray who giggled, revealing his smile that Mikey enjoyed seeing so much.

"And just because you don't have abs doesn't mean you're fat." Mikey pointed out, rubbing Ray's stomach. "It's just something to hold onto. More of you to touch." Mikey kissed Ray's shoulder and ran his hands up Ray's arms. "And you're built so broad and I feel safe when you hold me. Not to mention your muscles are pretty hot." Mikey smirked, gripping Ray's biceps.

"Your hands. Don't even get me started on your hands. They're so talented, flying over your guitar. They're so big and when you touch me with them, I just..." Mikey trailed off, taking one of Ray's hands in his. He was trying his best not to get hard, he was trying to prove a point. "Your fingers, more precisely." 

Ray reached back to kiss Mikey, his hand tangling in his hair. "I'm not done yet." Mikey said, pulling away after a few seconds. "Your personality. You're so kind to strangers, your passion for the things you love makes me feel stronger myself. You're strong, physically and emotionally, and you've helped me through some tough shit. I love you, Ray, and you need to love yourself. You're so worth it to me."

Ray pulled Mikey toward him, kissing him passionately. "I love you so much." Ray mumbled, picking Mikey up and carrying him back to their room. He sat down on their bed and kissed Mikey's forehead, holding him in his arms. "I'm so lucky to have you." Ray said against Mikey's chest. Mikey mumbled in response, nuzzling his head in Ray's neck. His arms held Ray tighter, and Ray felt so loved he had to hold back tears.


End file.
